Impact
by aramanthian
Summary: Inuyasha is gone, and Kagome must learn to stand on her own two feet - even when the world is against her. Possible Lemons. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. Please review!
1. Dinner and a Show

**Hi everyone!**

**It's my first time writing here on fanfiction, so don't be too harsh please! I'd love for any constructive criticism to come. J**

**I am still in the process of editing and re-editing this. I find things that I'm not in love with, and I get annoyed with imperfections so I'll be updating constantly. That said, my other option is to hold out on you and not post until I think it's perfect, which might take a while.**

**I'm really interested on hearing what you think so far about this story – if it draws you in, if it's too obvious what will happen, and so on and so forth.**

**Please please PLEASE review. Thank you. **

**Disc: I don't own the fuzzy eared idiot Inuyasha.. but his brother…. ;) **

* * *

It was the best of times.

Kagome Higurashi ran nimble fingers through her black locks, surveying her appearance in the mirror. Her unruly bangs had been teased and subdued, giving them a sleeker appearance rather than the messy look she usually settled for; her hair was placed in an immaculate bun - so professional, and so unlike Kagome, Sango had teased minutes earlier. Her hands glided over her slender build, smoothing out the crimson silk (_I love to see you in my color_, he would growl) dress she wore.

These fingers glided over a worn trinket box, and gently inspected the different jewels – fiery opals (_grandpa could never remember my favorite color)_, oceanic pearls (_mama... mama wanted me to be a little lady)_, even an emerald here or there (_a present from the best little brother)_, when a voice stopped her from behind.

"Today's the day, huh?"

She smiled, eyes locked on the glittering gems, not even bothering to turn.

Sango, her best friend of 10 years (and the best roommate ever, in Sango's opinion), leaned against the doorframe – her warm brown eyes taking in the disaster zone, hand on hip and a dark eyebrow raised.

"Sango, don't even start – you know too. I just know he's going to ask! He's taking me to dinner, and not to a regular restaurant either. It's at the Shikon. The **Shikon!** I… I don't even know what jewelry to wear, but damn it, he finally is going to ask!"

Sango sighed and couldn't help but let a grin rise to her lips, as Kagome turned towards her with a beaming expression.

_Ecstatic is more accurate, _Sango thought.

Her sister was getting engaged tonight; not a real sister, of course, but Sango had long learned blood didn't make someone family – loyalty did. Kagome stuck by her through the thick and the thin, and it warmed her heart to see her sister, one most deserving of happiness, finally attain it. She was getting married. And yet…

She allowed a small frown to grace her lips, trapped in her thoughts as Kagome ran around the room, chattering about her hopes for the night. It troubled her that Inuyasha didn't speak a word of the supposed engagement to anyone.

'_He didn't even show me the damn ring!' _she fumed. Sighing and shaking her head, clearing her mind of all bad thoughts, she crossed the threshold and stood before Kagome, looking her up and down as Kagome stopped in front of her mirror and began to apply her makeup.

It wasn't hard for Sango to see how much effort had gone into Kagome's outfit (read: how much effort had gone into stealing Sango's dress). The red dress was modest enough – it showed off Kagome's slim shoulders and creamy skin, a perfect unmarred ivory. The sweetheart neckline was enough to draw attention to the gentle swells below, but not enough to be daring, demanding, relentless. The dress grazed the girl's body, skimming over the curves of her waist, and emphasized the length of her long, long, _long_ legs, as it stopped just above her knees. She just hoped that Kagome didn't break her neck tonight with her 5" heels, much like the ones she wore in the hospital.

_Hey! They make an impression! _She would say.

"Sango! Nude lips right? Not too trashy?" The subject in question startled Sango out of her thoughts, her eyes darting to the figure in the mirror to answer. She nodded to Kagome, who opened her lip gloss and began to apply. Her eyes flicked back to Sango and she slowed, eventually recapping the tube with a quiet click.

"You've been quiet since you came in.. everything alright? You know I don't mean to take over the conversation. Miroku and you are _okay_, right?" Long lashes framed her azure eyes, and Sango thought it was almost like gazing into pools of water, ones that expressed the woman's every emotion. In them, where happiness once radiated, concern was present, along with a hint of playfulness.

Sango allowed herself a smirk. "Oh, excuse me! I didn't know I was allowed to _have _a moment today. I thought everything was supposed to be about you, and the jolly dog demon, and the fuzzy eared babies that you'll pop out in no time at all, and all the fuc-"she had to stop, partially from laughter and partially from the pillow that smacked into her face.

Kagome had to stop herself from throwing a shoe in Sango's direction – she needed all of the patience in the world for tonight. But a pillow.. a pillow would work. She couldn't help the giggles that escaped afterwards, though.

"How do you think he'll ask?"

"I'm not really sure," Kagome admitted. "I'm hoping for something nice, at least? He always was the type of person to go above and beyond but I'm not sure if I want that too much. You know me. I'm not all for the extra shit."

A nod from Sango.

"A-freakin'-men. Miroku sometimes goes overboard, but… not as much as your hanyou. I wonder what he has in mind. I mean, the Shikon? I feel like you get enough attention as it is at Fukai, but he knows you hate it. So why the Shikon?"

Sango trailed off as she saw her best friend bite her bottom lip, a crease forming in the middle of her brow.

"Just don't listen to me." Sango murmured. "Don't let me put doubts in your head. He'll ask you, and you'll say yes, and you'll be the happiest person ever. Ever. I know it."

Kagome looked at her best friend once again.

"Yeah?"

A nod.

"Now about those earrings…"

* * *

He sat across from her in the restaurant, looking as handsome as ever, his golden eyes trained on her azure ones. So clear… so beautiful… just not what he wanted nor needed.

He thought he was doing her a favor.

How many women were wined and dined before they were broken up with?

It didn't seem like she appreciated his efforts, however.

"Damn it Kagome," he sighed. She looked breathtaking. His fingers once ached to touch the smoothness of her skin; now, she was simply pretty to look at. A doll, pleasing to the eye.

Once pleasing to his eyes, and more.

"So let me get this straight," she managed, a tremor in her voice. "You can't be with me because we – " she swallowed thickly, "we haven't made love?"

"Fucked", he corrected.

"Dog demons don't see love the same way you do. We mate. We've been through this. And you've denied me countless times."

"I… " _wasn't ready._

"As it stands now, I'm a laughingstock. I couldn't take you as my own because _you _wouldn't let me. We've been dating for what, 3 years now?"

She could feel a sliver of a crack begin in her already tender heart.

_Four, _it whispered. _Four years._

"Three years, and I already should have had you. It only makes sense."

Her heart beat fast – beat so fast and so hard it was a sheer miracle, she was sure, that he couldn't see it. Couldn't feel it.

"But all those times, we.."

"Were times. They were times. And now I have had to make new ones," he rubbed his chin, and looked away, as if looking at her was painful. As if speaking to her was painful.

"I.." she began.

"I met someone."

A small breath escaped her lungs, along with all understanding. She could feel the energy of her body disappear with that breath, could hear the ticking of time and the universe moving around them. She could feel everything in that moment, because it was _out of her control._

_Yet another sliver._

"We want to be together Kagome. It's been three months. Look I know it's hard, but you haven't given me any indication that you want this. That you want me. And I can't keep waiting for you.

"Waiting?" The whisper, full of emotion, caused Inuyasha to wince. His eyes rested on her, or rather the shell of someone that used to be there. Her eyes were dull – dim, as if someone had shut off all light inside. No more sparks. No more life. No more love. She met his concerned (_no, no, no more)_ amber eyes with her own.

"My virginity was what you were waiting for?"

He sighed again.

"I don't know how much more I can explain this to you, Kagome."

"I think I deserve it." She spoke softly, flicking her eyes down once more. Sango's dress. She lovingly touched the silk, before curling her hand into a fist. She had to understand. Was there something else? Was she not pretty enough? Was she not smart enough?

"Kikyo and I fucked. I… marked her. She is mine. She didn't hesitate. She wanted it. Fuck, she wanted _me. _I couldn't wait anymore, and I can't wait around for something that won't happen. You're not-"

She closed her eyes.

_Her heart braced for impact._

_"_You're not worth waiting for anymore."

* * *

Wow! Kind of harsh right?

+10 points to any reader who can tell me what the first line is from!

Please review and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear it!


	2. Bleeding Hearts

Alright guys, it's chapter 2!

I have an exam tomorrow, so this didn't get edited too much. Keep reading and rereading - I might find more things to change :)

Reviews are loved, readers are loved more. I still don't have a direction in mind, so please please **please**_ review._

* * *

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting her tears mix with the water that fell from above; it ran cold, when it was hot only minutes ago.

It wasn't the cause of her trembling.

_Sango will kill me this month._

Squeezing her eyes shut, another shudder wracked her body, a harsh sob escaped her lips.

"_You're not worth waiting for anymore"._

A whimper.

A million thoughts ran through her mind. Why Kikyo? Why was her virginity so important? Why did Inuy-

A door shut in the distance. A tinkling of keys, and then steps.

"Kagome?"

Sango's hesitant voice rose above the streams of water.

"Kagome, is everything.."

The door opened.

A gasp.

The drenching cold stopped.

Tears started to fall.

Sango crouched beside Kagome, taking her soaked body into account. She was still in the red dress, the beautiful red dress that grasped at her body, clinging now; the water darkening the silk, making it look like the young woman was clothed in blood.

* * *

"That bastard."

Kagome's lips trembled but she remained silent, her hands cupping the scorching tea. It pained her fingers, but she would not let go. Not as long as she felt something.

Sango folded beside her onto the couch, touching the girl's cheek with her hand before settling in deeper.

"Miroku said that he was acting strange, but he pegged it as pre-engagement jitters. Are you.. are you going to be okay? Did he say why?"

"Because I'm a virgin," she spat, shaking with rage, fury and

_And it was just too much, too much for her to take right now_

"He had sex with Kikyo. He wanted me to be his mate. But he couldn't wait for me."

Sango cursed under her breath.

Kagome closed her eyes.

"Am I not good enough, Sango? Why did he-" she licked her lips, and took a deep breath, "why did he leave me?"

"And for Kikyo of all people…"

A traitorous tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't."

Sango reached over and grasped Kagome's hand. The girl gripped it, holding on like a lifeline.

"Don't cry, he doesn't deserve anything else you do for him. He doesn't deserve shit, Kagome. Not even the air you breathe."

"What does he deserve, Sango? My hatred? My anger? I don't.. I don't have anything left to give anymore. And oh god, what do I do? He's fucking my _partner. _I have to see her every single day for rounds and oh god-"

"Let me talk it over with Miroku. Kagome," she began to speak in low tones, "I will protect you. He will _never _hurt you again."

Kagome could only nod.

All she needed was her little brother, Sango and Miroku. No one else.

_No one.. no one will ever get close to me again. _

* * *

He thrusted into her, eyes bleeding red and fangs elongated, scraping her neck, his mark, their joining.

"Jesus Inu.."

Her breathing hitched when his cock rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot.

"Good bitch."

She shook, her bottom high in the air, pushing back against him for more.

The air was punctuated by breathy moans, the sound of flesh meeting, and the rumbling of his chest.

"Fuck Kikyo, if I knew you wanted this that bad…"

His words were cut off by the slight fluttering of her walls, closing around his cock as she came with a moan.

His nose buried in her neck, he licked the sweat off of her flesh and suckled her mark as he released his seed.

**Mine.**

As his heart came down from its rapid pace, a hand pushed him away; a dirty look tossed over her shoulder as she went to the bathroom. His eyes followed the swaying of her hips, as he sat on the edge of his bed.

_Their bed, _he reminded himself.

"What the fuck?"

"I don't need to get pregnant now, Takahashi. I still have research to do, and I can't be bothered by a careless mistake on your part."

He growled at this, eyes narrowing as she exited.

"Mistake? Any _child_ will be _ours_, and as the mother of my pups-"

"I will have to give up my own goals and aspirations to settle down with _you _and a brat," she finished, shaking her head slowly and sitting down beside him on the rumpled bed.

"Inu, I have to work at Fukai Hospital too," she started. "I have interns, I have patients, I have idiots who need me there when someone coughs. Is it not enough that I gave you, above everyone else, a part of me? That I'm yours? And for months, too."

Inuyasha exhaled, releasing any tension that had been built, only to remember the conversation with Kagome.

"She knows, Kikyo."

Hard, brown eyes turned towards amber.

"Well then, the little tease will have to deal with it like I did. She made you wait like a puppy for years, did she not? She can certainly get over this."

"Fuck Kikyo, I broke her heart."

"And she wasted your time."

He frowned.

Her eyes softened, and she sat up, turning to straddle him, her core brushing against his abdomen, his pelvis, his-

_Already hard, is he?_

"Enough," she whispered, his Aurelian eyes darkening with lust as her chest was pressed against his, their skin kissing with every movement.

"You're mine," she gasped as he slid a finger between her slick folds, testing, checking,

_Tasting._

_You're mine._

* * *

She wanted her mother. God, she wanted her mother so bad.

It wasn't enough to have Sango, Miroku, and Souta, though she loved them all so dearly.

Her throat clenched.

_Mama, why does everyone leave?_

She cried silently into the night.

* * *

_A little pitter patter up the worn steps, laughter ringing in the air as the Higurashi kids raced towards their home._

_"Hurry up sis!"_

_Kagome's wiry figure huffed, and she resumed climbing._

_'Gramps, why can't we put in an escalator again?' she groaned internally, a stitch burning in her side._

_"Souta, get your butt over here before mom kills us! We're late and I want something other than ramen this time!"_

_She jogged the last ten steps and stopped, gasping for breath._

_A rock hit her in the behind._

_"Ooh, you little twit!"_

_"Kagome?"_

_Kagome spun around, cheeks red from the stairs and Souta's attack._

_"Hi Gramps!" Two voices chirped; one from Kagome, the other rustling behind bushes._

_"I hope Mama's not too upset, I know we-"_

_Grandpa wasn't listening to her though. A dark tendril curled in the bottom of her stomach, but she ignored it. _

_"Your mother.."_

_The rest of that sentence would follow Kagome for the rest of her life._

* * *

_Aneurysm. _

_From the Greek aneurusma, meaning dilation._

_Occurs mostly at the circle of Willis. _

_Balloon in wall of blood vessel._

_Risks_

_-Rupture_

_-Hemorrhage_

_-Death_

_These were terms that Kagome would become familiar with, throughout high school, through university, and even into medical school._

_But never to be understood._

* * *

_There were things that a mother were supposed to do – kiss the scrapes, tease the children, help mend broken hearts._

_Her mother did not._

_Her mother lay still. Her mother was gray. This was not her mother._

_Her lips formed the words but they died in her throat as she looked to her side._

_Her grandfather, tears in his eyes, as they replaced the sheet over her (no, not mine.. ) mother's head._

_Souta, sweet Souta was only 8, and now without his mother for the rest of his life. _

_But Souta never saw. Saw the lines, saw the gray. Saw the eyes never to open, the skin never to warm, the warm voice to call and check on Kagome._

_She couldn't cry. _

_She wouldn't cry._

_But she would keep them close, those who could leave. But she would make sure they would not leave with a piece of her._

* * *

"Kikyo? Why her?"

The little gasps and sobs, carefully sounded into a pillow, could not escape the artist's ears, and she put a hand over her mouth and the phone, listening quietly for his voice.

His low voice, even over the phone, calmed her.

_Though I'll never tell him that…_

"It's Inuyasha's fault. What the hell was he thinking when he mated Kikyo? She's no good for him, probably just looking for his money."

Sango bit her lip, tempted between listening to news from Miroku and comforting her friend.

"I know Kagome trusted her and used to tell Kikyo about the fucker. How he was sweet, how he wined and dined her, though to be honest, she hated it. I'll be honest, Miroku. I might kill him."

He chuckled, his deep voice sending shivers

_Right where I don't need them, she thought. _

She shook her head, and returned to the conversation.

"-do any good to have me slap you with a lawsuit, Taijiya."

"Oh, so as _his_ best friend and lawyer, tell me what the hell he was thinking. Did you know at all this was going to happen?"

Miroku paused.

"I suspected something."

A loud scoff on her end, followed by furious whispering.

"Oh, so thanks to your _suspicion, _you _acted _on it and _saved my best friend from a shitload of pain! OH WAIT._ What the hell, Taneka!"

"It wasn't anything official! I just noticed that he got more phone calls from Fukai than usual – I thought it was Kagome doting on him."

"Well, obviously not. The douche broke up with her because she never gave it up to him."

Miroku frowned.

"Because she was a –"

"Yes, pervert. Ever since her mom died, she doesn't do anything until she's sure."

A sigh.

"Do you think she'll ever get better?"

A cry in the dark and a click answered his question.

Miroku closed his phone. Tomorrow was a new day for Kagome. Inuyasha's would have to wait.


	3. Confrontation

Hi there!

So if you've kept reading so far, thank you. I really really appreciate it. I'm pushing these chapters out really fast for you guys! Thanks to:

Lakeya2700, SookieBeaver, BoredGirl17, LoveInTheBattleField, Rosey45, I love snowy owls, and Sasunarulover49! 3 Much love to you guys for being the first reviewers. Not gonna lie Sasu, when yours came in first I legitimately beamed with happiness.

**So. The reason I really would like reviews is because if something doesn't make sense, if there's something you'd like to see more of, if you just want to hear from certain characters, or my favorite: if you can actually picture the scenario in your head (like Lakeya2700, BoredGirl17 and Sasu did, much love guys!).**

Anywho. Review please. Love you readers so much!

-R.

* * *

Rubbing his temples, Sesshoumaru wondered if he was in Hell.

Not fiery, demons-dancing, skeletons-on-fire-Hell – that would have been preferable.

"What do you want, Sess? I'm doing everything I can right now for the Gala. Between you and PR for the company, plus this clusterfuck of an event, I'm getting pulled in six different directions."

"Did you not want the position, Kagura? That can easily be remedied."

_Yet another ache between his temples. He just needed a stiff drink. Or six._

Kagura huffed.

"Stuff it. I'm on the 36th, sorting out a discrepancy in our Legal Department. It's not as easy as it seems! Plus, the media's jumping all over your brother – he mated someone, you know."

"Hn. And how does this concern – "

"It wasn't Kagome," Kagura muttered.

Silence.

"If I make speak freely sir, he just did her a favor, but not us. It gets worse."

Sesshoumaru would have groaned, but there was a reason he was the head of Takahashi Corporation. The "Lord of the West", was respected by his enemies, feared by his allies, and was not one to be crossed. A demonic predator, his aura radiated power and imposed it on all around him. It was his reserve that gained him the nickname.

_Keeps them in line, so I suppose it's worth it._

He steeled himself for the news.

"How bad."

"He mated her _partner_ at Fukai Hospital. Kikyo Arakawa. The one Kagome has been working with for the past 3 years. The media's going to be looking for a catfight between them."

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair, glancing out the window. It seemed that the weather agreed with his mood, as the skies were ominous and dark, foreboding of things to come.

"…. Sir?"

"Continue to work on the Gala event for next month. Make sure everything is prepared. This is **my** company – let the half breed struggle."

"… One more thing sir."

The phone was silent, so she took it as a sign to continue.

"You need a date. For the gala," Kagura paused. "Inuyasha's taking Kikyo which we all know will be a _pardonmylanguageROYALSHITSHOWbutstill-_"

"Hn. It will be done."

And with a click and a scotch on the rocks, Sesshoumaru was back to rubbing his temples.

* * *

Kagura looked at her phone and scoffed.

_Arrogant, two faced, shit eati-_

"My my, Kagura, one often wonders what runs through your mind at times like these."

She forced a saccharine smile to her lips, a finger raised in Miroku's direction.

"I thought you were too busy playing lapdog to Inuyasha to worry about me."

Miroku held a hand to his heart, a wounded expression on his face.

"You hurt me, Kagura! Besides, I work for Takahashi Corporation; I'm just called in more often to cover his ass legally."

"And as an employee of Takahashi, you need to be there when shit goes down at the Gala, so don't even think about ditching. Consider this your invitation. Bring a date and prepare some statements. It'll be a media circus when they see Kikyo and not Kagome.

Miroku groaned.

_A night that was supposed to be relaxing just turned into work. At least my beautiful Sango will be there, dressed to perfection as always. And later, undressed perfection…_

Kagura's voice brought him back.

"How is the stinking half breed, anyways? Regretting his decision?"

Miroku pulled a chair towards Kagura's desk, easing back into a comfortable position.

"Well, he most certainly is settling down rather fast."

* * *

After ending the conversation with Sango, he sought an explanation from Inuyasha. At this late hour, he was sure the idiot would be doing nothing other than the usual: eating, bitching, or sleeping.

_Inuyasha can spare a moment or two tonight, _Miroku thought_, since he'll be doing the same thing tomorrow._

Over the steady hum of his vehicle's engine, Miroku allowed himself to drift, attempting to piece things together in his mind.

_Kikyo and Kagome work together. They talk. Kikyo has some idea of Inuyasha's wealth._

_Kagome didn't have sex with him. Kagome did not cheat on Inuyasha._

_The breakup came after Kikyo and Inuyasha mated._

_Kikyo and Kagome will have to work together after this._

That thought struck a painful chord in his heart. He knew that he had to protect Kagome; the girl was kind to him and was practically his girlfriend's sister.

_I need to do something.. but what? I'll ask Kagura tomorrow, if she doesn't murder me first._

His thoughts were interrupted, as he found himself in the driveway to Inuyasha's home.

_Kikyo's now too, _he thought with a grimace.

A pair of incensed brown eyes answered upon his knock, clutching a bed sheet to her naked breast.

"Can I help you?" the woman probed, not pleased in the slightest.

With a disinterested glance, Miroku ignored Kikyo and called for Inuyasha over her shoulder _where he could see her fucking mark,_ and the woman retreated, giving Inuyasha a look before disappearing into their bedroom.

"What the fuck, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rubbed his head, ears lying flat against the crown. He almost looked sorry.

_Almost._

"It just wasn't working out between us. She wasn't interested Miroku. She was 25, how the hell could she not want sex?"

Catching his temper, Miroku concentrated on his breathing.

"Perhaps sex doesn't make a relationship, Inuyasha; you're 25 as well - what the hell makes you think you're ready to settle down with a mate?"

Amber and gold clashed with violet storms.

"Settle down? This is anything but. This is choosing a partner to go through life with, not playing house. Kagome didn't give. I put up with everything and gave her my heart, and that _prude_ didn't even try."

"So you're the decision maker then."

"No, I just –"

"Inuyasha, one does not command a tree to ripen the fruit – at the right time, when the fruit is ready, it will be picked."

"You just don't get it, Miroku, this has nothing to do with fucking plants. Kagome didn't want me. Kagome was happy enough with the small shit, but not happy enough to make a commitment. There's a reason that she didn't want to be with me, can't you see?"

Miroku's eyes closed.

"I see a woman trying very hard not to break after opening herself with another."

"I see a woman putting her work ahead of a relationship for three years , leading a man on, only to strand him when she's done walking all over him and taking all that she can get."

Kikyo sauntered over to the door and stood beside Inuyasha, who tensed, eyes sparking with anger.

Miroku's eyes narrowed.

"I believe this discussion is for those who know Kagome well enough to-"

"To realize all of her bad habits, such as her childishness in Pediatrics, boisterousness in Surgery, and that god awful cackle of hers in rounds. I'm here, she's not, and that's the way it will be."

_I wish she would spontaneously combust so Inuyasha's hair would catch on fire, and this place would go up in flames, and I'd run away and swear I never saw anything. Maybe if I think hard enough…_

"Of course, if Kagome isn't professional enough to handle herself around me, it would be a wonderful personal reason to step down at Fukai. She probably needs the time to shy away from the public, but don't worry. They'll get acquainted with Inuyasha's mate fast."

A sneer at Miroku.

A smirk at Inuyasha.

"Not even a wedding, Inuyasha? Your father would be rolling in his grave."

He snarled.

Kikyo placed a hand on his chest.

"In time, Inu. For now, it would be best if the newly mated couple was to _enjoy_ their time together, don't you agree, Miroku?" She ended with a pointed stare in his direction, but his eyes regarded golden orbs instead.

"Of course. Who am I to impose, whatever was I thinking? I should have _thought about the consequences._"

Eyes filled with rage.

"Get the fuck away from me, Taneka."

_Gladly._

* * *

"Wow."

"Not much else to say is there?"

Kagura's brows disappeared beneath her dark bangs, mouth slightly ajar.

"Just.. wow."

"And this is where you come in, Kagura."

Miroku leaned forward, violet eyes sobered.

Kagura steadied herself to decline, a negative answer half formed on her lips.

_I can't help, Miroku. I'm sorry, I just can't. I'm overworked and so is Sesshoumaru._

"Just hear me out, Kagura. Please."

_I forgot, he's a goddamn lawyer. He can smell excuses._

"How has Sesshoumaru been, lately?"

Kagura blinked owlishly, brow crinkling.

_What the...?_

"You know, if you keep that up, you'll get wrinkles faster."

"Why are you asking about Sesshoumaru?"

"Well, I know some CEOs are in stressful positions, I was simply concerned about the well-being of ours."

His fingers stroked his chin, eyes thoughtful as he met her suspicious gaze.

"Wouldn't it do some good to have medical personnel on hand at all times? We have plenty of space here at Takahashi Corporation."

"Absolutely not."

A smirk appeared on Miroku's face.

"She could double as your assistant."

Kagura's face faltered slightly, but remained stoic.

"She would complete smaller tasks, freeing you up for the bigger things. She would also have her own patient room to take care of Takahashi Corporation employees, and if needed, take care of Sesshoumaru personally. You know how he gets."

Kagura chewed her bottom lip, mulling it over.

_I'd have to run this by Sesshoumaru… he won't like it at all._

"Think about the benefits, Kagura. Cut 10% medical coverage for employees because they can come to Kagome instead, and she'd be under our payroll. It would keep her away from Kikyo at Fukai. And as an employee, if she went to the Gala, she'd be in the public's eye; if a confrontation were to happen, it'll be in a controlled environment and Sesshoumaru can handle it."

"Miroku, you can't possibly think she'll be ready for this. It's only been a day."

He smiled.

"She's living with one of the strongest people I know. She'll be fine. Sango will be on my arm and we will be there for her. Just give her a little bit. Besides," he rose, readying himself to leave, "Kinky Hoe's not meant for this society."

A snort from Kagura.

"You did NOT just say that."

Peals of laughter soon followed.

"Well, it's time for me to head back down!"

"Oh HELL no, Taneka."

An unbreakable grip on the back of his oxford shirt.

"I didn't know you liked my shirt Kagura! Maybe you'd prefer it off?"

**SMACK.**

"Not this time," the wind demoness muttered, pulling the dazed lawyer behind her as she approached the elevator doors, "you're coming with me."

* * *

He supposed it was a decent glass of scotch. It was his sixth, so he should have formed an opinion already. Sadly, demon blood erased any trace of alcohol from his blood in minutes, so he supposed he drank it for the taste.

_What a shame._

Kagura and Miroku stood in front of his desk, both watching for a reaction.

"Let me get this straight," Sesshoumaru stated, his tone leaving no room for nonsense. "You want me to hire Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend because…"

"Sir, you really haven't been looking good as of late!"

"It'll stop the attention focused on Takahashi Corp!"

"It cuts the cost of medical coverage for all employees!"

"I can actually _enjoy a work event!_"

He held up a hand, and all reasons stopped.

"Kagura."

She straightened.

"Why, precisely, should I hire her?"

She hesitated, not understanding how to answer his question. Thankfully, Miroku supplied an answer.

"She graduated top of her class in Biomedical Studies at Tokyo University, maintained a 3.8 grade average, practices internal medicine regularly, acts as a teacher to medical students and leads rounds at Fukai Hospital, and most importantly," Miroku took a deep breath, "Kikyo cannot replace her. You cannot allow it."

_Fucking lawyers._

Kagura nodded, solemn.

"I'm not one to comment, sir, but Kikyo will be a Takahashi eventually, and Kagome was the favorite of the media at past events. Under no circumstances can we allow her and Inuyasha to tarnish Takahashi Corporation's name. Surely you agree to that."

"All she needs is a room on your floor with Kagura, and we aren't lacking," Miroku added.

Silence.

Kagura began to motion Miroku out, shaking her head slowly, when a voice interrupted their movements.

"She starts in a month. Prep her for this position starting next week. She's on paid vacation starting tomorrow. If she is... unsatisfactory," he enunciated the word slowly, causing the hair on Miroku's neck to rise, "you will pay the price."

* * *

*** Now edited.

Major changes: It won't take 10 or more reviews for me to post the next chapter - I was churning these chapters out, and I thought it would give me a little time to myself. When I finish a chapter and don't upload it right away, it hurts me a lot more because I think of you readers. I just post them unedited so you can read the next chapter.

**I'd really like to thank Sookie. I wasn't trying to hold my chapters until I got reviews on purpose (I kinda figured it would buy me a little time haha to review and update), and Sookie helped me see that it wasn't right or fair to you guys. But on the other hand, I haven't even started writing the next one and it's 7:00 PM on 6/22, so it took the pressure off a little for me. I'll update when it's to the level I feel is best, if that's alright with you guys :)**

**I'm writing for myself now - I hope you come along for the ride. (Major thanks to Sookie. I never looked at it that way, and I really appreciate the reality check.)**

All I ask is that if you can, please review. If not, that's okay. As long as you're reading.

Love you all.

-R


	4. Tabula Rasa

Hi guys!

So I thought it'd be pretty cool if you guys wanted to ask me something since you know pretty much nothing about me. So if you review and you ask me something, I'll answer it in my next chapter (or at least I'll try to!)

I wonder what Kagome's up to…

* * *

She started to wish she was dead.

Minutes turned into hours turned into days, and she slept, wept, and dreamt, and in the waking hours, she was plagued by her thoughts.

She cried bitter tears over his kisses, his overconfident personality, and

_The fact that I loved him, and he's left me with nothing._

Nothing.

A shuddering intake of breath.

"Why Kikyo?" she would whimper, hot tears leaking from her eyes.

She would never be Dr. Kagome Higurashi, Chief of Medicine at Fukai Hospital. Never.

_Thanks to him and Kikyo…_

Miroku somehow had gotten her out of working at Fukai, and told her that she no longer had to be there.

_Everything will be okay, he whispered, searching her eyes for some sort of understanding._

There was none. She could see his lips move, comprehend what the words meant, but she was past caring, consumed by her pain. He left her shortly after, a tinge of sadness in his eyes. All she could feel was absence. Absence in the room.

_Absence in her heart. _

Inuyasha took away her chance at happiness. Because of him, she would never again make the journey to Fukai, to teach her eager interns and to interact with patients. No more would she be upon Inuyasha's arm, with reporters referring to her as 'his intended'. That position was filled.

_It doesn't matter, _she reminded herself.

Reminders never stopped her pain.

Sango came in after his visit, thin wisps of steam rising from the hot chocolate she brought.

She knew the girl better than to force her to speak; she took to sitting on the bed, legs dangling, sipping one sweet cup while the other cooled.

Kagome's eyes remained empty, focused on something nonexistent.

Sango would speak about her day in gentle tones, soothing the girl, but the silence quickly swallowed any happiness in the room, a black hole of depression.

As Kagome drifted to sleep, the artist would pack away any dishes brought in with her, praying for her best friend's heart.

They didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

On the 4th day, Kagome finally began to feel.

She had half a mind to call him, to scream and yell until her voice was gone and the anger inside disappeared. She knew it never would.

She felt disgusting.

She felt stained.

She was done.

She sat up in her bed.

* * *

Sango arrived at the spacious apartment, dropping her keys into a bowl, her messenger bag collapsing to the floor with a thunk. Her eyes widened upon hearing rustling in her best friend's room, but she soon understood why. Surrounding the living area were Kagome's personal items: dresses, medical texts, even pictures of Souta and Kagome together with the late Mrs. Higurashi. Dread settled in Sango's stomach as maneuvered her way around Kagome's things.

_What the hell is going on? Oh god, I hope she's okay. Shit. I should never have left her alone._

Preparing herself for the worst, she opened Kagome's bedroom door.

* * *

There was much to be valued in starting fresh, Kagome thought.

Sango often had a feeling of contentment when she first swished paint onto a white canvas, starting anew. Her mother often enjoyed cleaning the house from top to bottom, if only to start fresh for the New Year.

She supposed it was time for her to start appreciating a new start as well.

She began to empty out her room, throwing her clothing on the floor of the living room, tossing books, trinkets, everything onto the ground.

A thousand things running through her mind.

Inuyasha had been four years of her life. Four years that went to waste, but educational all the same. She supposed in little ways, it was a blessing she was with him.

For one, he never hesitated to pay for Kagome.

_Not that I ever was a gold digger._

Inuyasha was the one who organized their excursions together. It seemed working for a major corporation influenced his spending, but she insisted the activities shouldn't be exorbitant (especially since he wanted a weekend in the Swiss Alps, but she _knew _what that meant). He refused to compromise on their outings, and as a result, she had saved quite a bit. The death of her mother had taught her to be frugal and careful with her spending. She clipped coupons, walked when she could, and cooked for Sango and Miroku at home the majority of the time.

_'I don't even know why you're bothering,' _he would say as she poured the pasta into the boiling water, '_Giordano's is open, and it's the best in town. Five stars Kagome!'_

_Maybe he paid because he was guilty? _

She shook her head.

It didn't matter now.

"I don't need anyone," she said out loud to herself, the almost empty room echoing the lie around her.

A light thump outside the door distracted her, but she paid it no mind.

_Probably just something falling off the sofa._

The door slammed open, and Kagome whipped around, clutching her heart.

Sango stood at the door, maroon eyes wide with concern.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome blinked.

"Sango?"

"Did something happen? Did Inuyasha call? Because I swear to God, if you let me, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"I'm… I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Cobalt eyes flickered up to Sango's.

She swallowed, suddenly feeling the exertions of the day.

"I could do with some coffee. Your treat, of course."

Sango grinned.

* * *

"Miroku and I were really worried about you. He said you wouldn't even acknowledge him."

"I was in my own head at the time," Kagome admitted.

"A dangerous place, not much to find in there," her best friend snickered.

Kagome glanced at the table, flicking the remaining crumbs off of the table. "Is he coming?"

Sango sipped her tea, looking outside the window of the local coffee shop. "He should be getting off in a few. He'll be coming, if that's okay with you."

Kagome sighed, slumping back in her chair. "I owe him an apology, so it works out. I could use a hug too."

She frowned.

"I don't even know where to start. My life is at a standstill right now. I can't go to the hospital because Kikyo will be there. I can't talk to any of Inuyasha's friends without them knowing the real reason for the break up. I feel really lost, Sango."

"No one expects you to have all the answers," the girl responded gently, "In fact, they expect you to be a complete nutter. Which you still kind of are, by the way. Why did you trash your room?"

"It's symbolic."

"Like 'French revolution' symbolic? I like France. I could do with a Frenchman and a baguette. Oui oui!"

"Oh my god, Sango," Kagome grimaced, "I don't need to hear about your love of Frenchmen and their… baguettes."

"If she even thinks about going there, I'll call the airline and say the B word," Miroku chipped in, pulling up a chair. He offered Sango a kiss on the cheek and Kagome one on the head.

"It's nice to see you out in public."

"It's nice to see you in a suit," Kagome commented.

"Keeps the ladies on their toes. I'm told a good suit is lingerie for women?"

"Women?" Sango repeated, an eyebrow raised.

A giggle from Kagome, a nervous chuckle from Miroku.

"Don't worry about it love! Haha.. ha.. ha. So Kagome!"

Miroku's obsidian orbs turned to Kagome's, a hint of playfulness lurking in the violet shadows.

"What do you say to going clubbing? Sango and I haven't been in a while, and it would do you some good to get out more."

"Okay: one," Kagome held up one finger in front of his nose, "I just got out of bed for the first freaking time today. Calm yourself. And two, you're a lawyer. A big shot. What the hell are you going to a club for? Isn't it filled with preteens with fake IDs? Waste. Of. Time."

"Well, I figured we could go before you start your new position."

_You have no idea about the powerful creatures you meet at my clubs, Kagome, _he thought to himself.

A look of confusion on Kagome's part.

"Oh way to ease into it, Miroku," Sango grumbled.

"Kagome… don't you remember what I told you?"

"Not much," she admitted, apologetically. "Sorry?"

_There wasn't much I truly wanted to remember in that time._

"You need to gather your belongings from Fukai sometime this week. I have a new position for you, and you'll get to work with me."

She looked up.

"But... but you're a lawyer. How the hell would I even have a position with you? And I know you and _him_ are good friends."

"Were," he corrected. "Sango will fill you in later. After you get your things from Fukai, give me a call. You'll start training in a few days and the actual position next month. You're currently on paid time, too. Your," he searched for a word here," employer is excited to have you there."

"So they hired me without even knowing me?"

"They go off of your previous record, and …" he sought for a delicate way to put this, "having you on board will be advantageous to both parties."

_More like Kagura gets a break, I get to watch over her, and Sesshoumaru is going to hold this over the bastard for the rest of his life._

Kagome looked at Miroku, concern evident in her brows.

"What if I don't fill the position well enough? What if I hate it?"

"Trust me, Kagome. It'll be fine. The only catch is that you might have to help with office work every now and then. Your salary will be the same."

"So let me get this straight. I practice medicine and I do office work, and I get paid the same? It almost seems like I'm ripping them off."

A trickle of fear ran down Miroku's back, as he sat up straighter in his seat.

His voice became serious.

"Don't, _don't, _underestimate this company and the boss. He has the most power in the corporate world I've ever seen."

Kagome's eyes became wide.

"Bigger than _him_?"

A nod from Miroku.

Sango cut in.

"Stop scaring the girl. Kagome, why don't we head home? You don't look so good."

A pout from Miroku.

"So no clubbing? Nothing? God, you two so boring! I need to blow off some steam with a few drinks!"

"Miroku…" Sango began, warning him.

He paid her no mind.

"I… I could use a night out."

His smile was triumphant.

Her smile was pissed.

Kagome didn't know what to think.

* * *

*** This is unedited. Will probably be edited tomorrow on 6/25.

Just wanted it up so you guys could enjoy.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
